


[jondami]不h就出不去的房子梗

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other, 黑乔注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （这是很早的一篇文）看标题就知道是什么！是…是黑化乔注意（捂脸超人刊里那个太黑了我脑补的是太太们画的黑乔图那套（捂脸超级无敌的ooc内容傻屌补完双子跟看了别的七零八碎刊后进入空虚状态于是自行开写





	[jondami]不h就出不去的房子梗

【没有肉

 

***

乔突然变得黑白分明，在与这个被污染的家伙相处半小时后，达米安开始想念那个穿着拙劣超人周边服装的男孩，最起码那个乔会跟他拌嘴以及讨论对策，而这个家伙只会阻止他离开。  
“嘿，你到底想做什么？别再扯那些无聊的事情了。”  
他甚至还没能弄清楚这里是哪里，一个全是白色棉质的小房间，四周的光管，一扇门，跟这个突然不对劲的伙伴，他们神经不清的掉落到这里，到目前为止还没有遭遇什么危害。  
“你利用了我很多，我应当是讨厌你。”  
乔又一次的挡住达米安朝门口的突进，他看似在利用自身的强大玩弄对方，就跟逗猫一样。乔又一次的把话题弄回自己的世界。  
“所以？该死的我只是在调教你跟我的默契。”  
虽然并不能做到十分的同调，但是他们好几次完成过心照不宣的突围，一些语言暗示跟肢体冲突，大部分的时间他们是only两人，他们的父亲在强制撮合这个组合，而达米安也能理解布鲁斯的用心。最起码你要让这股力量站到你这边，了解跟利用。  
“但是，只是单方面的你熟悉我而已。”  
乔一直维持着面无表情，他半飘在空中，眼睛直直看着达米安，这名任性自大的罗宾，他的包容跟善良成就了他们的友情。  
“你似乎对这个很在意，达米安，在你把我绑去蝙蝠洞研究的第一次会面后，我在揣测你。”  
不过以达米安这样的脾气，或许也不需要更多的揣测。  
“我跟我的父亲有很多的聊天，我早早的知道你并且有着一个未来朋友的准备，而很明显，你跟你的父亲不会有什么聊天，你或许被下达一个交朋友的任务，不知道详细也得不到更多，然后便是把我绑起来研究。”  
虽然乔的语气平平，但达米安还是觉得有些被冒犯了。  
“你是在嘲讽我的家庭关系吗超级小乔。”  
达米安还在突围，但是他已经放弃利用武器了，消耗太多，破损彻底而不能回收，不论他放出什么，那个怪物钢铁小子只是用手捏碎，然后扔去地上，不管铁器还是炸弹。  
“并非，在被迫组队后，你简直把我了解得彻底，我的家境，我的性格，甚至是力量，可我却连你以前发生过什么都不太清楚。”  
乔开始半坐在空中了，以一种轻松的姿势，达米安开始更加警惕，这意味着对话结束了吗，可该死的他完全琢磨不到这场对话到底是想要聊什么，乔虽然容易看透，但是他毕竟不是神，而且这个乔是他第一次的接触。  
“在感叹信息不均等而不爽吗，外星人，你还不了解地球。”  
“你们在防范。”  
乔突然的接近，他速度很快的把达米安压制在地，一切可以活动的关节，在神经反应过来后，达米安被迫承受了一个巨大的重量，他被捏着脸，双手被压着靠在乔的胸口。  
“上次你与蝙蝠侠的农场拜访，以及你的那个要杀了我的未来兄弟，韦恩，你们在防范着肯特，现在直到未来。”  
对！是的！可该死他的还没能做好！达米安恶狠狠的盯着乔纳森，他摸清楚这个男孩的底细，可是还没有制定出对付这个男孩的一套方案，不稳定性太大，他们都在成长，他不像他的父亲知根知底的了解着超人，planA-planG都有完整以及匹配的武器压制，这也就是他为什么被压制在这里的原因！是的他失败了！他没有可以打败小乔的方法！  
“我跟父亲都理解你们蝙蝠家族那种过度的警惕，你们看我们就是定时炸弹，想着要等着启动时候剪短哪条线——”  
“并不止！”  
达米安狠狠的咬了口乔捏着他脸的手，没有出血，但是对方却送了一些。  
“你是武器也是伙伴也是少年泰坦的预备成员！我达米安不会跟一个讨厌无感的家伙执行任务！我需要你的力量的前提在于我愿！不！愿！意！别把你的委屈施加到我身上！我才没有那么不堪！”  
看看，这个别扭的朋友，他的爽直也是他喜欢的好品质。  
“对，所以，你需要更了解我吗。”  
乔把达米安的双手更深的朝胸口压去，他因为达米安肌肉的刺激锻炼过，现在，他也拥有一个鼓鼓的胸肌。  
“如果我们不做（爱的话，便无法离开这个房间。”  
“……你疯了？”  
那个不小心说出脏话都要道歉的乖宝宝呢？！他听到了什么成人词汇？！  
“我发现了这个。”  
乔松开了达米安的脸，给他看一张纸条，皱巴巴的打印纸上的内容，是乔说的东西。  
“干！你为什么不跟我说！”  
达米安完全不信，他不信任这个黑白分明的乔小子。  
“因为我在评估，我是否愿意对你下手。”  
乔轻笑得风轻云淡，那是彻底掌控的放松意味，他松开了所有，看着达米安狼狈的翻滚离开朝门口扑去。  
“damn it！这也就是为什么你在跟我进行狗屁聊天的原因？！”  
达米安在拼命的弄开门锁，武器，微型炸弹，不论他怎么做，那扇门还是那个样子，如同山一样无法撼动。  
“激光！给我从你那双尊贵血统的眼睛里弄出来！对着这扇狗屎门！请求你了尊敬的肯特先生！”  
“没用，达米安，不然我也不会评估你，我的朋友，我发现我挺喜欢你的。”  
比猫还糟糕的生物。  
他的确的朝那边发出激光，一小段，门把手依旧没有事情，但达米安的衣服却被割空了一大段。  
“操！你疯了！”  
达米安心惊胆颤的看着那个漂浮着半空的乔，对方一副不可一世的神的样子，洁白的衣领让他看起来白净无暇，而下面的黑暗花纹则是不可见底的深渊。  
“来吧达米安，让我们离开这里。”  
他朝那个浑身是刺的罗宾抓去，达米安按着破掉的衣服简直是要气坏了。  
他跑不掉了。

【end】


End file.
